Our Song
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 9 de septiembre de 2007 |grabación = 2006 |estudio = Quad Studios-A, Sound Cottage |género = Country |duración = 3:22 |álbum = Taylor Swift |álbum link = Taylor Swift (álbum) |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift |productor = Nathan Chapman |anterior = Teardrops On My Guitar |siguiente = Picture To Burn |track anterior = Mary's Song (Oh My My My) |video = Taylor Swift - Our Song }} "Our Song" (en español: "Nuestra Canción") es la unécima canción y el tercer sencillo del primer álbum de Taylor Swift autotitulado Taylor Swift. La canción fue producida por Nathan Chapman. Fue lanzado el 9 de septiembre de 2007 por Big Machine Records. Swift solo compuso "Our Song" para el show de talentos de su primer año en la escuela secundaria, sobre un novio con el que no tenía una canción. Se incluyó en Taylor Swift al recordar su popularidad con sus compañeros de clase. La canción de uptempo está impulsada musicalmente principalmente por el banjo y describe líricamente a una joven pareja que usa los eventos de sus vidas en lugar de una canción regular. "Our Song" recibió críticas muy positivas de críticos contemporáneos, algunos de los cuales lo consideraron uno de los mejores sencillos de Swift, y éxito comercial. La canción apareció en el top 30 y top 20 en Canadian Hot 100 y Billboard Hot 100, respectivamente. En los Estados Unidos, se convirtió en el primer número uno de Swift en la lista de Hot Country Songs, manteniendo la posición durante seis semanas consecutivas, y fue certificado como platino cuádruple por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA). Un video musical que acompaña a "Our Song" fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy y presenta a Swift en varias configuraciones, incluido un porche delantero. El video ganó ambas nominaciones para "Video del año" y "Video femenino del año" en los Premios de Música CMT 2008. Swift ha interpretado la canción en una gran cantidad de lugares, algunos de ellos como apoyo como acto de apertura para las giras de conciertos de varios artistas country. También lo realizó como parte del Fearless Tour (2009–10), su primera gira como titular. Antecedentes Swift escribió por su cuenta "Our Song" para el show de talentos de su primer año en la escuela secundaria sin intenciones de incluirlo en su álbum de debut. Pensó para sí misma que para ser apropiada para el show de talentos, la canción que ella escribiría necesitaba ser optimista y relacionable con sus compañeros de clase. "Lo escribí sobre este chico con el que salía y cómo no teníamos una canción. Así que seguí adelante y nos escribí una", dijo. El proceso de escritura, como con su primer sencillo "Tim McGraw", tuvo lugar en aproximadamente 20 minutos. Varios meses después de actuar en el show de talentos, algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a ella para informarle que disfrutaron de la canción que tocó en el show de talentos, cantando unas pocas líneas. "Solo lo habían escuchado una vez, así que pensé: '¡Debe haber algo aquí!'", recordó Swift. Al elegir las pistas para grabar para Taylor Swift, Swift "se mantuvo al lado de 'Our Song'", insistiendo repetidamente en los productores del álbum para que la grabaran con ella. Ella afirmó que "sabía que había algo al respecto". Ella concluyó: "Creo que solo hay algún tipo de magia en la forma en que la pista suena como si estuviera rebotando". Swift dijo que deseaba que la canción fuera colocada como la última canción de Taylor Swift debido a que su última letra repitió la frase "Play it again", que pensó que solicitaría subliminalmente a las audiencias que repitieran el álbum. Los ejecutivos de Big Machine Records eligieron "Our Song" para ser el tercer sencillo de Taylor Swift, por lo que Swift se mostró sorprendida y contenta. Recepción de la crítica "Our Song" recibió el reconocimiento de la crítica de música contemporánea. Sean Dooley de About.com incluyó a "Our Song" como la quinta mejor canción de Swift hasta la fecha. Él identificó la "habilidad extraña de Swift, especialmente a una edad tan joven, para escribir una narrativa convincente" como lo más destacado de la canción, haciendo referencia a las líneas iniciales "Estaba montando una escopeta con el pelo suelto en el asiento delantero de su auto / Él tiene uno "Sentido de la mano en el volante / El otro en mi corazón". Rob Sheffield de la revista Blender describió la pista como una gema que golpeó fuerte. Rick Bell, de Country Standard Time, dijo que los mejores esfuerzos de Taylor Swift fueron la canción Swift autogestionada, que incluye "Our Song", que "canta con una convicción conmovedora". Jonathan Keefe, de Slant Magazine, dijo que la canción "sigue las convenciones narrativas probadas en el tiempo y, en la mayoría de los casos, se basa en ganchos pop masivos". Fiona Chua, de MTV Asia, seleccionó la canción como un corte selecto del segundo álbum de estudio de Swift, Fearless. Kate Kiefer de la revista Paste reconoció la canción como el "primer gran éxito" de Swift y creyó que se convirtió en la canción de muchas parejas. En 2008, "Our Song" fue catalogada como "Canción ganadora" por Broadcast Music Incorporated (BMI). Accolades Rendimiento comercial En la semana que terminó el 13 de octubre de 2007, "Our Song" debutó en el número ochenta y seis en el Billboard Hot 100. En la semana siguiente, la canción ascendió al número sesenta y siete en el listado y, en la semana que terminó el 19 de enero, 2008, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dieciséis, se convirtió en su segundo top veinte de éxito. "Our Song" pasó un total de treinta y seis semanas en el Billboard Hot 100. El single fue certificado como platino cuádruple en agosto de 2014 por la Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). A partir de noviembre de 2017, "Our Song" ha vendido 3.4 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. En Billboard Hot Country Songs, debutó en el número cincuenta y cinco y llegó al número seis en la semana que terminó el 15 de diciembre de 2007. [En la semana siguiente, la canción saltó al número uno en Billboard Hot Country Songs, convirtiéndose en el salto más grande posición superior desde "Just to See You Smile" de Tim McGraw en enero de 1998, que también ascendió del número seis al número uno. La aparición de la canción en el número uno en Billboard Hot Country Songs también se convirtió en la primera de Swift e hizo de Swift, ahí de 18 años, la única escritora y cantante más joven de una canción country número uno. "Our Song" se mantuvo en la primera posición en Billboard Hot Country Songs durante seis semanas consecutivas, el récord más largo allí desde que "Jesus, Take the Wheel" de Carrie Underwood reinó durante el mismo período en enero de 2006. "Our Song" estuvo en Hot Country Songs por un total de 24 semanas. También alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dieciocho en Billboard Pop Songs y se registró durante quince semanas. "Our Song" también apareció en Canadá. Debutó en el número noventa y uno y alcanzó su punto máximo en el número treinta en su decimoquinta semana, convirtiéndose en el mejor sencillo de Swift de Taylor Swift en Canadá. Fue certificado platino por Music Canada para ventas de 80,000 descargas digitales. Video musical El video musical que acompaña a "Our Song" fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy. Mientras escuchaba "Our Song", Fanjoy compartió sus ideales para un video musical con Swift. "Tuvo la idea de tener una actuación en el porche delantero y luego un campo de flores para otra actuación, y luego una foto en blanco y negro. Todo se juntó en su cabeza. Ella fue capaz de traducir eso tan bien en la película solo demuestra lo que es realmente una gran directora", informó Swift a CMT News. El video fue conceptualizado como de fantasía y surrealista. El video comienza con un disparo de las uñas de Swift mientras las pinta. Se revela que una persona que participa en una conversación telefónica en un dormitorio, es veloz y lleva una camiseta azul sin mangas, pantalones blancos y pelo alisado. Una escena de corte muestra a Swift ofensiva en el espejo de su habitación, en la que escribe la palabra "Amor", antes de acercarse furtivamente a un porche delantero, que se ve en un vestido azul y pelo rizado. Swift se sienta cerca del borde e interpreta "Our Song". La escena cambia a Swift acostada en un lecho de flores y vestida con un vestido naranja de gala. Ella sostiene una tarjeta que deletrea su primer nombre. Luego, vestida con un largo vestido negro, botas negras de vaquero y guantes negros, Swift canta con un micrófono y una banda de respaldo detrás de ella frente a un fondo blanco. A lo largo del resto del video, las escenas se alternan entre las configuraciones anteriores y concluyen con Swift riendo mientras están sentados en el porche delantero. El video se estrenó el 14 de septiembre de 2007 en la CMT. El video recibió una nominación para "Número uno en streaming de video musical" en los premios CMT Online 2008 alojados en la web, pero perdió el video de Carrie Underwood para "All-American Girl". En los premios CMT Music Awards de 2008, el video ganó el CMT Music Award por "Video del año" y "Video femenino del año". Hasta la fecha, el video tiene más de 162 millones de visitas en YouTube. Presentaciones en vivo Ella realizó "Our Song" cuando abrió para Rascal Flatts en varias fechas, del 19 de octubre al 3 de noviembre de 2006, incluida en el Me and My Gang Tour (2006–07). Swift abrió el concierto con la canción y se vistió con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y botas de vaquero rojas con un diseño de una calavera y huesos cruzados, tocando una guitarra acústica. También interpretó la canción cuando actuó como acto de apertura en veinte fechas para la gira 2007 de George Strait en Estados Unidos, y seleccionó fechas para la gira Bonfires & Amplifiers de Brad Paisley en 2007. A mediados de 2007, Swift participó como acto de apertura en varias fechas para La gira conjunta de Tim McGraw y Faith Hill, Soul2Soul II Tour (2006–07), donde interpretó nuevamente "Our Song". Swift interpretó la canción mientras volvía a abrir para Rascal Flatts para su Still Feels Good Tour en 2008. La primera actuación televisada de Swift de "Our Song" fue el 10 de octubre de 2007 en Regis & Kelly. Continuó la promoción de la pista en los Premios de la Asociación de Música Country 2007, The Engine Room y un concierto en la Apple Store en SoHo, Nueva York, que se grabó y lanzó como un extended play en vivo (EP), iTunes Live from SoHo, exclusivamente vendido a través de la tienda iTunes Store. Desde que completó la promoción para Taylor Swift y sus sencillos correspondientes, Swift interpretó "Our Song" en The Ellen DeGeneres Show, en Studio 330 Sessions, en The Today Show, en el CMA Music Festival de 2009, como dúo con la banda de rock inglesa Def Leppard en CMT Crossroads, el episodio fue lanzado en DVD exclusivamente a través de las tiendas Wal-Mart en los Estados Unidos, en el V Festival de 2009 y en el concierto benéfico australiano Sydney Sound Relief. Swift interpretó la canción en todos los lugares de su primera gira de conciertos, Fearless Tour, que se extendió desde abril de 2009 hasta junio de 2010. Durante cada presentación, se puso un vestido de cóctel brillante y botas negras de cuero. Swift saltó por el escenario, tocando una guitarra acústica con pedrería. Jim Harrington, de The San Jose Mercury News, informó sobre la presentación de la canción el 11 de abril de 2010 en el HP Pavilion en San Jose en San Jose, California, que recibió una gran reacción positiva de la audiencia: "Mamás e hijas, así como grupos de adolescentes y parejas que salen para una cita, cantaron con igual entusiasmo como Swift detalló el romance joven en 'Our Song'". Molly Trust de Billboard asistió a la presentación en el concierto final de la gira el 5 de junio de 2010 en el Gillette Stadium en Foxborough, Massachusetts y declaró: "Swift contrastó sus canciones más lentas con las actuaciones intensas de 'Forever & Always' y 'Our Song'". "Our Song" se interpretó en la parte norteamericana del Speak Now World Tour, la única canción del álbum debut de Swift en la lista de canciones. Durante el Red Tour, Swift lo realizó en lugar de "I Almost Do" en las fechas seleccionadas, como los espectáculos en Raleigh y Arlington. Durante el Reputation Stadium Tour de Swift, interpretó una versión acústica de la canción durante su show en el Soldier Field en Chicago el 1 de junio de 2018. Luego realizó una versión a capella de la canción durante su show en el Lincoln Financial Field en Filadelfia el 14 de julio de 2018 después de un mal funcionamiento técnico ocurrido en el escenario. Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Taylor Swift (álbum) Categoría:Sencillos de Taylor Swift (álbum)